


Yo, Hudson!

by MissChriss



Series: The "Yo!" Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has an interesting reaction to the whole basement conversation between Kurt and Finn in "Theatricality".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only Rate PG-13 for people that are sensitive to language.

“Really Sadie, I was almost completely over him. It wasn’t even about him anymore. Sure I’d still get a bit nervous and tongue tied around him but I got that he couldn’t want me that way. He acted like he was scared I was going to try and rape him while he slept. I mean what kind of person does he think I am. But he said it, the word. I hear it everyday but there was something in the way he said it. The venom behind it. He really, really meant it, you know. All I wanted was a family.”

The last word was uttered so quietly that Puck had to strain to hear it. When he saw the soft shaking of shoulders he knew he’d heard enough. Finn needed a talking to.  
~~~

 

All he heard was that sharp “ Yo. Hudson!” before he felt the cold metal locker collide with his shoulder. There was a strong hand on his chest pinning him there.

“Is it true?” Puck snarled.

“Is what true?” Finn whimpered.

“What Kurt just told Mercedes . Did you really say all those fucked up things to him?”

 

The downcast eyes and shame filled face gave Puck all the answers he needed. He threw his hand up in the air as if touching Finn was burning him.

 

“ Man, how could you do that?” Puck was frankly shocked. He really did think Finn was different.

 

Finn advanced on him slightly, getting a bit defensive. He got that what he said was wrong and that he’d hurt Kurt’s feelings but he was a little sick of being told off by everyone he knew. “ Like you haven’t said and done worse to him yourself, you prick?”

 

“I’ve never said that word to him, dude. Never even thought it about him. All that shit I put him through was about how he wore outfits that were worth more than my ma makes in a month and he would walk around here like he owned the place. The fact he wanted to eat cock had nothing to do with it.”

 

Puck was oblivious to the crowd that was forming around them. He was on a roll. Kurt soft words echoed in his head, “All I wanted was a family.” No, he was nowhere near done.

 

“ And what the hell has he ever done to you, anyway? Huh, help you with your baby drama, get you a passing mark in Spanish, think you were practically the perfect guy. Yeah what a fuckin’ asshole, eh.”

 

A quick glance and the hairs on the back of his neck told him that Kurt was watching him in rapt awe. Confusion knitting itself across his forehead.

 

“Have you seen how he looked at you Finn? Like one look, one touch from you would make everything all better. Like there was a huge question and you were the goddamn answer. Do you have any idea how lucky you were? Someone that magical looking at you like that. Sure you might not want to get down on his dick or whatever but you could have at least noticed how amazing he is. Fuck man, do you have any idea how much I wanted him to look at me like that, just once? You really are as dumb as everyone thinks.”

 

With that, Puck gave him one last long look as he stormed down the hall passing a morose Finn, a stunned Kurt and a smirking Mercedes, then out the door into the warm sunlight.

 

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Part 2

The warm sun on his face reminded him of the summer days before sickness. Watching the clouds with his head pressed firmly against his mom’s stomach. The truth was he searched for her in the smallest ways every day. He felt her in the sunshine. Warmth spread through him and gave him the courage to scan the parking lot.

 

He saw Noah fuming in his old Ford pickup, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn an angry purple color. He approached the truck slowly and warily lowered himself into the passenger seat. The only indication that Puck even noticed him was the strong clench of his jaw and the defeated way his shoulders slumped.

 

“Noah, what was that about?” Kurt whispered so quietly that if Puck wasn’t already so practiced at noticing every nuance of Kurt he would have missed it.

 

“He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that kind of shit. He’s better than that and you deserve better than that too.” Puck said, while giving Kurt a sideways glance, trying desperately to figure out just how badly he’s fucked everything up.

 

“I’m not talking about him. He was wrong to say what he said, sure. But I was talking about you. Why would you care what he said to me?”

 

“When he says shit like that to you, he’s saying it about me too. You can’t let shit like that slide. That’s how hate crimes happen, man.”

 

“Noah, are you gay?”

 

“No. I’m bi. I’ve known since I was 13. You can’t really be that surprised. God didn’t make me this awesome, only to have me cut off from half the population. Sure he can be a dick sometimes but he’s not gonna deprive the world of this.” Puck smirked and the tension in his shoulders eased when he heard Kurt’s light chuckle.

 

“Okay, but what was all the ‘magical’ stuff? Do you like me or something?” Sarcasm rolling of his tongue in waves.

 

“Kurt, honestly I think I’m kinda in love with you.” Puck whispered, almost completely under his breath.

A small gasp filled the cab of the pickup, the only thing his father left him with.

“ R-rr-eeally? How is that even possible? You don’t even know me. I can’t just jump into something with you like this. I’d need to get to know, this you better first.” Kurt rushed, tripping over his words.

 

“ I know enough. But I guess I could stand to know a bit more. So, friends first?”

 

“Want us to be friends?”

 

“Yeah. Friends, with potential.”

 

“ Noah Puckerman, did you just quote Say Anything to me?”

 

“ What can I tell you babe, I’m a mystery wrapped in an enema.”

 

“Enigma, Noah,” Kurt said shaking his head.,”the word is enigma.”


	3. Part 3

The ten minute ride to the Hummel house was made in complete silence. Only broken when both boys happened to be sneaking glances at the same time, catching each other off guard. Kurt's gasps would fill the spaces between them and electricity would spark off of Puck's skin.

 

The truck door slamming shut, the harsh scrape of metal as the lock gave way to Kurt's house key, the second hand ticking idly by on the grandfather clock in the family room, soft echos of socked feet padding down basement steps. All thundered in Kurt's mind, becoming the soundtrack to him inviting Noah Puckerman into his life.

 

There had only ever been one other boy allowed down here. One other boy he trusted enough to let see his 'bat cave' as it were. Inviting someone down into his inner sanctum was not something Kurt Hummel did lightly. He thanked God that he had given up the 5 hours of sleep the night before to make it back into his home again. Having Noah see the Dior gray seemed worth every extra second he needed to cover the dark circles under his eyes that morning. If the last few days had taught him anything, it was that misconceptions and first impressions were powerful things.

 

So here he was, once again showing someone his soft underbelly and begging them to respect how major all that really was. He had a feeling though, while he was watching Noah strut around the room like he owned the place, that this encounter might have a completely different outcome than the last.

***

Puck kept his steps soft, measured and sure. Kurt was like a skittish animal. He would be able to smell any trace of fear and anxiety. But as he surveyed his surroundings he realized that he wasn't the least bit unnerved being in this room.

In a flash he saw the next two years of his life in this room. Kurt, pencil tucked behind his ear, brow furrowed trying desperately to ignore Puck's pleas for study breaks. Giving Kurt all of his firsts on the cream white bedspread and letting Kurt take some of his there as well. Puck waking up to Kurt fresh from the shower pressed firmly against his back. He saw Kurt giving him the look he's always saved for Finn. He thought of Kurt's eyes widening as for once that look was given right back. But in order to get to all those things he had to play the next couple moves very carefully.

***

Puck grabbed one of Kurt's old Teen Vogue's off of the side table before he slouched back onto the plush white sofa. He kept an air of nonchalance, flipping through the pages idly, stealing glances at Kurt, who was all tense shoulders and tight drawn lips.

 

“ Yeah so, this says that the best way to see if friends can be more than friends is to have a no pressure group date,” Puck said holding up the magazine to emphasize his point.,” What do you think about that? We could each invite a few people, have a totally chill hang out.'

 

“ Yeah, Noah that sounds great but how will we be able to find something both my friends and your friends will want to do together. It's like H2O and extra virgin.”

 

“ Leave it to me. I'll make it great. So, you in?”

 

“ Of course.” Kurt whispered.

 

Kurt saw Noah's eyes drift towards his entertainment unit and widen at what he found there. The gray and purple gaming system stood out amongst the high end, cutting edge fare that was set up there.

 

“ Kurt, do you have Super Mario 3?” Noah choked. Kurt could have sworn he saw the other boy hold his breath.

 

“ Of course. It has the Star Worlds. You have to have the Star Worlds.” Kurt said, incredulously.

 

While Kurt went about booting up the system to give Noah a serious schooling about the awesomeness of Star Worlds both of the boys were smirking to themselves.

 

Puck was smirking because just when he thought Kurt really couldn't get any better, here he was being even more perfect.

 

And Kurt was smirking because he's read that copy of Teen Vogue about a hundred times and he knew that it never said anything about group dates or friends experimenting at being more.

 

So both boys were smirking and thinking to themselves, 'Yeah, I could get used to this.'


	4. Part 4

”Okay, so who do you wanna to bring?”

 

“ Well of course I have to invite Mercedes and Tina. You?”

 

“ Mike and Matt, for sure.”

 

“ But then Artie's going to feel left out. We have to invite him too. I'm sure Tina would appreciate the opportunity to have non-glee interaction with him as well.”

 

“It's gonna look like double date with fifth, sixth and seventh wheels.”

 

'Okay, then we should invite Britt and Santana. They could use some PDA time away from the prying eyes of McKinley.”

 

The silence that fell over them at that point made Kurt wish that they were having this conversation face to face. Not over the phone, while he's trying to multitask with arranging a date and completing his nighttime moisturizing routine.

 

“Noah--? Are you still there?'

 

'Yeah, yah. I was just thinking, should we maybe just invite the whole glee club?'

 

Kurt could practically feel Noah's wince. With all his multitasking he had failed to see the trap he had just walked himself into. Of course they couldn't invite all but three members. Cruelty didn't go with any of Kurt's outfits and it reeked havoc on his skin.

 

“You know, Noah I think we should. I really can't avoid Finn forever. If I haven't completely ruined things he is going to be my step-brother.”

 

Puck decided to let that one slide for now but filed it away for a conversation they would definitely need to have soon.

 

“Okay I'll get everyone on board. You just make sure that you can get your dad to let you go on a day trip to Columbus and we're golden.'

 

'Wait, Columbus. What's in Columbus?”

 

“It's a surprise, babe. Remember?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Surprise.” Kurt practically hissed.

 

***

 

The Monday back after the incident that had come to be known by all 'Yo, Hudson!' debacle, wasn't quite as bad as Puck had feared it would be. Some douchery awaited him when he passed the dumpster and pulled Kurt from the grasp of soon-to-be-dead fuckhead number 1, 2 and 3. But everything he had gained this weekend managed to make the slurs and name calling as they walked away more than worth it.

 

They spent hours talking, singing, gaming. Really they had spent the last two days becoming the friends they should have been years ago. Looking at them they were opposites in almost every way. Olive against pale. Hard against soft. Hot against cold. On the surface that was very true but now Puck knew better. He'd seen behind the curtain and, unlike the one in the movie Kurt had forced him to watch, what he saw there was worth more than any Emerald City. He saw beauty and sharp edges hiding soft insides. When he looked at Kurt now all he saw was love and potential.

 

***

 

When Kurt cornered Finn on Monday between second and third period he really did it because he didn't think that his hands could take anymore wringing. He promised Noah he would deal with this right away.

 

“ Finn, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“Sure Kurt. Is Puck with you?” Finn practically gave himself whiplash checking to make sure this wasn't an ambush.

 

“ No. Just me. I just have a few things to say. First, I know I handled things all wrong. I get that now and I'm sorry. Second, you were wrong in this too and I will be able to forgive you for everything eventually but it is going to take some time. And lastly, I'm never going to change. Please don't ask me to ever again. I get you were getting hassled but I won't go back in the closet for anyone. Now, Puck is going to invite you for a group outing on Saturday. I think everyone from glee is going to come and I'd like you to be there too.. I hope you come.”

 

With that Kurt left Finn standing there, glassy eyed and humbled.


	5. Part 5

Kurt glared at the pink flyer currently mocking him from his bed. Noah had apparently thought it would be cute to call this group ‘outing’ exactly that. This was ‘The Noah Puckerman Coming Out Party And All You Bitches Better Be There’.

 

When this horrendous flyer was thrust into his unsuspecting hand he thought hell had come for him, yep that’s what this is. Hell in pink dayglo.

 

When: Saturday- 2 pm

Where: Starting at The Hummel/Hudson Residence. Ending where ever the HELL I feel like it. Quit being a bitch and go with it.

Why: I’m a hot, bisexual jew whose ready to party. Dude seriously it’s a party!!! Just show up.

Attire(for Kurt’s sake): hardcore with a splash of Puck style punk rock.

 

Kurt was seriously disillusioned about how quickly a piece of paper could send him into a tailspin. Noah had come out to the entire glee club with a shrug and a nod. And they had just accepted it. No questions. No shocked gasps.

 

So that was Wednesday, now three days later and Noah was going to be there in two hours and Kurt still had no idea what he was going to wear. A spectacularly unusual occurrence for him. Kurt had his outfits planned weeks in advance but not even the entire day of school he skipped obsessing about this had solved his problem. Luckily, just when he thought he was about to murder his entire wardrobe, he heard the familiar stomp and shuffle of reinforcements. Mercedes and Tina. Thank God.

They spent the next forty five minutes holding out every piece they thought might be right but they all just seemed wrong. They all seemed too feminine. Again usually not one of Kurt’s main concerns but today was different. For all his assertions of being an honorary girl and using the girls washrooms, Kurt was a boy. He already had a niggling doubt in the back of his mind that Noah really saw him as just a girl who happened to have a dick. Subtlety had never been his strong suit but he today wanted to feel like a boy.

He was pulled out of his gender confusion but the loud crash of three large bags and a hat box falling on Mercedes’ head. She opened the first of the bags and gasped. “Baby boy, we found it. This is perfect.” He craned his head and was hit by the memories of the day he bought it.

~~~

It was the day after the first day of high school. He had just experienced the holy trinity of McKinley High freshman hazing. First thing, Puck had thrown him in the dumpster. By Lunch, Azimio had given him a slushie facial and he wrapped up the day with Karofsky giving him a patriotic wedgie that left him late for last period. That was especially fun. The French teacher had made him wear a beret and a fake black mustache the entire class as punishment. Now under the right circumstances a beret could be fierce. This however was not his day.

When his father had seen his white polo stained purple, he told Kurt that they did that to everyone and by the end of the week he would have a bunch of new friends and the football guys would lay off. Kurt knew this wasn’t the case. Frankly he would be shocked if he made it out of high school alive. So yeah, solo retail therapy was the only way to pull Kurt out of his funk.

Unfortunately he had to make due with the outlet mall. Which is the only reason he was standing where he was standing and contemplating such a purchase. His anger made him feel rebellious. So he had bought the coat even though the only size they had was a size and a half too big for him. Walking out of the store he wondered how he could feel like a gender outlaw by buying a coat made for a man but he had just started high school. He had bigger things to worry about.

~~~

“ I can’t wear that. It’s two sizes to big.”

“Baby, seriously just put it on.” Mercedes thrust the coat at him, giving him he ‘Bitch, Please.’ look. Kurt knew better that to test her and he slipped the wool onto his shoulders.

Shocked as the fabric seemed to cling to all the right places. Fit him like it was made just for him. The army sleeves and the zippers made him think it was punk enough for Puck and the shade was perfect for him. Forget what Finn said about red, blue was definitely his color.

Kurt wiggled into his favorite skinny jeans and pulled on the pink converse shoes he once bought to be ironic. Tina gave him a quick once over before thrusting the sleeves up and pulling one of her wrist cuffs off and sliding it on his left wrist.

Mercedes pulled his hair into a style that he had never been rebellious enough to wear it in and Tina slipped the blue sparkle eyeliner across both his lids. Just as they had both nodded their approval the door bell rang. Kurt held his breath. This was it.

 

“ Let the games begin.”


	6. Part 6

The air and the tension is thick in Kurt’s Navigator.

 

Kurt had sashayed past him and out the door before Puck could even begin to formulate a hello. Leaving him stunned and forcing him to hide his growing erection from Mr Hummel.

Burt gave him a long sideways look before huffing and turning back towards to the tv. Mercedes was pushing past him just as quickly. Which was why he was so stunned when a pair of thin strong arms encircled his waist, forcing a surprised grunt from his lips.

 

“Wha-? He squeaked before Tina came up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, “I knew I wasn’t the only one.”

She let him go, giving him a long hard look before resting her small palm on his forearm. “It’s really nice not to feel all alone anymore.” Then she was out the door and in the back of Finn’s car, cuddled up next to Artie. That was weird.

 

He noticed that Kurt was in the passenger seat and he pointedly ignored Mercedes shocked gasp as he slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway. Quickly followed by Finns’ Chevy Celebrity and Matt’s Range Rover.

So fifty miles later, sixty five long sideways glances and over halfway through their drive, the silence remained unbroken. Until Mercedes decided to finally put them both out of their misery.

“So, are where exactly are you taking us? Are we on our way to be brutally sacrificed to the God of Mohawked Sex Sharks, so you can continue to pull trade even with that ridiculous haircut? If so, I’d say that’s a pretty shitty first date and not the way to treat your baby mama.” As she motioned to the very pregnant Quinn sitting to her left. “ Actually, white boy, come to think of it, why is your baby mama invited on your first date with my boy here?”

 

Kurt sharply turned in his seat and shot Mercedes a look that would have made a lesser woman burst into flames. Both Puck and Quinn were shrinking back in their seats and they only got the peripheral. Mercedes just swivelled her neck slightly and turned her attention back to Puck.

“Well?”

“It’s a surprise and this isn’t a date. It’s just a bunch of our closest friends hanging out” Noah’s voice kind of trailed off and he winced slightly at how much that hurt to say.

“If it’s your closest friends, where’s Brian?” Great, now Quinn decided to join the peanut gallery.

“We decided to keep it just tight glee peeps this time. Next time he’s totally invited.”

Silence stretched until he heard a soft shaky breath beside him.

“Wait, whose Brian?”

“He’s been my best friend since Kindergarten. He goes to Our Lady Of Perpetual Hope.”

“Oh, well I can’t wait to meet him,’ Kurt hesitated ‘Why didn’t you invite him today?”

“Well, when I asked who you wanted to invite you just mentioned people in glee. Thought you wanted it kept in the family.” Noah shrugged. “ Who else did you want to invite?”

“No one.” The quiet, sad voice that filled the car told him he had gotten something very, very wrong. This time the silence kept until Columbus.

 

***

If it weren’t for all the cars sitting in front of the abandoned warehouse, Kurt would have thought that he really was on his way to be sacrificed. As it was he just sank further in his seat and tried to take comfort in the blinding smile Noah kept sending his way from across the parking lot.

He and the girls were stretching by the car while Noah said he had to go buy everyone’s tickets. Kurt was now wondering how it was possible for one human being to make a threadbare Sex Pistols t-shirt look so sexy. Not to mention the fact that Kurt was 95% sure Noah was wearing skinny jeans. Yeah, he was pretty sure his brain just came.

It wasn’t until the rest of the group had congregated around him and Noah was heading back towards them that he realized just where they were. The stand Noah was walking away from had a small sign that said ‘OHRG’. When he saw that Kurt let out an inhumanly loud squeak and before anyone knew it, he was in a fullout sprint across the lot towards Noah. He flung himself at Noah, locking his legs tight around his waist and his arms around his neck.

“ Really? Really? We’re really going here? OH MY GOD! Noah, you’re the best.”

Puck carried Kurt like that until they reached the rest of their friends. Taking those few moments to memorize the feeling of Kurt’s ass against his forearms and his groin against his hard stomach. Finn clearing his throat seemed to bring Kurt back to himself and his face flashed embarrassment as he slid out of Noah’s arms.

“What the hell is this place?” Finn asked accusingly.

Noah started to answer until Kurt jumped in excitedly.

“Guys, this is Roller Derby!!!!!”

 

***

The smell of sweat and warm beer filled the old warehouse. Noah could practically taste Kurt’s excitement. It was rolling off of him in waves and Noah could feel the soft shaking against his thigh as they took his seat next to Kurt on the bleachers. He took a quick glance down the aisle and saw that everyone else seemed to like his idea too. He thought that the hardcore women power involved would make the girls happy and the hot chicks in fishnets would make the guys happy. Well, now that he knew better, make the guys and Tina happy.

He jumped slightly when he felt Kurt’s breath against his ear, “How did you know?”

“I saw you reading that book whenever you thought no one was looking. Figured you would like it.” Kurt thought about his weatherbeaten tattered copy of ‘Derby Girl’ that was wedged in the bottom of his Marc Jacobs book bag and smiled, “You figured right.” ,and he pressed himself tight into Noah’s side.

The bout was set to start at 4pm. The Blackeye Bullies vs The Take-Outs. Puck had thought it was fitting that one of the teams fashioned themselves after schoolyard bullies and the other one was a ninja brigade. He always thought Kurt was kind of a ninja.

By 3:50pm the place was practically pulsing and Kurt’s leg was jumping so quickly that he couldn’t stay in his seat anymore. He stood and wrapped his long fingers in the chain link fence that served as the divider, keeping the spectators away from the track. The minute he left his seat someone else slipped into the seat he had just vacated and, despite the look Puck shot her, she wasn’t going to move. Kurt didn’t mind though. He was too excited to sit and he wasn’t wearing heels today. He was finally seeing the upside to flats. He started to appreciate it even more when Noah’s hands folded into the fence right above where his hands were. Kurt gave him a questioning glance.

“What? I have to protect you. These Derby fucks are hardcore. I just threw a girl The Puckerman Glare of Death and she didn’t even flinch. So I’m stayin’ right here.”

Kurt was just about to protest when the entire place was plunged into darkness. So he decided to revel in the heat that was radiating against his back and enjoy the novelty of feeling safe for the first time in years. And OH MY GOD there’s a disco ball.

 

***

By the 4th period the score was tied and Noah’s right hand had curled itself into the same hole as Kurt’s, threading their fingers together. The left was around Kurt’s chest. The long fingers dancing against Kurt’s right collarbone. Kurt shot a quick glance towards the rest of the group, making sure no one was looking. When he saw that they were just as enthralled as Noah seemed to be he felt safe enough to press a small chaste kiss on the top of Noah’s hand. Between where the thumb and forefinger meet.

 

He felt, more than heard, Noah say more. He pressed his lips harder against the warm flesh and let the darkness and noise surrounding him carry all his inhibition away. With every kiss he got bolder. Parting his lips, he felt his warm breath skate past his lips just before his tongue shyly skirted out to taste Noah’s skin for the first time. Sparks rocketed through him and felt Noah shudder softly against his back as he pulled the soft skin into his mouth.

It wasn’t until he heard Noah breathe more, into his ear that Kurt sucked hard and it wasn’t until Noah growled teeth, that Kurt bit. His tongue smoothed over every bite and each bite was the same as the last until Kurt felt the sharp thrust against his lower back and heard the soft grunt for harder. Always one to please, Kurt sunk his teeth in harder. This time almost breaking the skin and Kurt felt the thrust against the cleft of his ass and whimper against the back of his neck.

That was enough to wake Kurt up. He pulled his hand from the fence and pushed Noah away. Heading straight to the bathroom, eyes welling with tears that he swiped away angrily with the back of his hand.

***

Puck was too shocked and turned on to react right away. Up until about thirty seconds ago he was experiencing the hottest foreplay trance he’d ever been in. He then had to spend the next minute willing his hard on down before he could chase after Kurt. Which is why he walked into the girls washroom to see Kurt sitting on the counter by the sink, not noticing the water soaking into the soft denim of his $200 jeans, picking at his nails.

Puck made his way towards Kurt and stood between his knees. Placing his hands softly on Kurt’s thighs.

“I’m so sorry I pushed like that. I know it’s too soon. I’m so sorry.”

Kurt just shook his head slightly. “ It’s not that. I guess it just hit me all of the sudden.”

“What? That I’m a complete horndog that you now want nothing to do with.”

Kurt shook his head again.

“No. Just how lucky I am. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about since Quinn brought up Brian”

Noah gave him a questioning look but for once knew better than to say anything.

“It’s just that you have a Brian, you know. You have a best friend that is completely removed from glee and McKinley. You have someone who wants to be your friend regardless of proximity. Mercedes always laughs when I say I was completely friendless before glee.

But I’m actually telling the truth. I mean there were times when I went the whole day without saying a word. Sometimes the only thing I’d say all day was what I said to you before you’d toss me in the dumpster. At first that’s just how it was. Then I guess I started to make it into a game. To see how long I could go. Remember last year, you got food poisoning and missed that whole week?”

Noah gave him a shallow, shocked nod that he thinks is kind of unnecessary because he has a feeling that Kurt is going to keep going no matter what.

“Yeah well, that week I made it from the Friday morning the week before to the Monday you came back. Ten days. Pretty impressive hey? Ten days and not one person even noticed they hadn’t heard my voice. It was anniversary week so even my dad was too out of it to notice.

So it just hit me. That this time last year I was alone and now I have at least ten new friends and a guy that wants to dry hump me in public.” Kurt’s voice choked out a humorless laugh and Puck got the distinct impression that he really was finished his time and he grabbed Kurt by the chin and forced piercing, watery blue to meet his quiet brown.

He sent silent apologies and reached up to brush away the smudge of blue sparkles that were now trying to hide themselves in Kurt’s hair. Then he leaned in.

***

 

Two hours later, when they’re at dinner in a Columbus Denny’s, the rest of the group pretend not to notice the purpling bite mark on Puck’s left hand. They also pretend not to notice the way Kurt is absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over that mark under the table until dessert comes.

 

Years later, because of Noah Puckerman, when people ask him about his first kiss he has to tell them it happened in a dirty washroom in an abandoned warehouse with the man that would become his husband.


End file.
